bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ritsuki Yamamura
"The rebel without a cause." - Achrones150 Ritsuki Yamamura is a fanon character of the Bleach universe. Like many of her family, she is not closely affiliated with the Gotei 13 or the Seireitei, as the two sides commonly maintain their distance between each other. Appearance Ritsuki's common appearance, like most of family, is very casual. Her shirt outfit is similar to that of Sachi's, only her short sleeves have a reddish color to them. Her dress is also longer, reaching near her ankles instead of just above her knees. Like her mother, she has orange hair and eyes. Personality Much of Ritsuki's personality reflects off of her childhood. Due to her traumatic experience as an infant, she has regressed to a mute state, remaining silent to even her closest family members. Notably, she seems to prefer to stay quiet, resenting being tickled or injured. She has a high degree of hydrophobia, having nearly drowned at such a young age. Despite her seemingly close relations with her cousins, she shows distrust to everyone, knowing that it was her father himself who had caused her near-death. As a result of growing closer to Asuza than Shinji, she acts with dispassion, serenity, and callousness, although she is shown to show emotion under intense pressure. Ritsuki dislikes fighting and battles, even resenting when her parents call on her for a practice sparring match. Even if she holds a grudge against them, her pacifism will not allow her to kill her opponents. If they are losing the battle, she will resort to anything in order to make them stop fighting, even cutting off their hands and/or legs. This also marks a lack of control of her own emotions in combat, as she is known to be sensitive towards remarks towards her weaknesses. She will react with anger when seeing a companion being tortured and under heavy attack by her enemies, impulsively charging in to attempt to save them. Background Born in the shadow of a royal family, Asuza and Shinji always desired to surpass their higher-ups. Knowing their daughter as their successor, they opted to train both themselves and their child in the hopes of rivaling their strength with their superiors. Before that happened, however, a terrible incident occured when Shinji, in an extreme experiment to see how tough Ritsuki was, picked her up and tossed her into the river. On the verge of death, her life was only spared when Asuza had came by, saw her plight, and came to rescue her. From then on, she gained a high fear of water, even reluctant to drink a glass of it. Despite the traumatic experience, she was pushed even harder by Asuza, who took the girl to her limits when it came to fighting style. Little by little, she resented the fact that she was part of something that wanted to test its own strength, seemingly against her own will. Things only became harder after a sparring session with Asuza. During the "fight", the older woman gave a shallow slash wound to the younger's stomach, causing her to cry out in pain. Having not experienced something so frightening from her mother, she began to tear up out of fear, and realizing her tears were made out of water, her hydrophobia rose again to the surface. She went into a mental breakdown, crying even harder and begging herself to stop the tears. Finally realizing Ritsuki's fear, Asuza did her best to comfort the girl and allowed to cry on her instead, preventing the girl from seeing her own tears. At her final age of "18", she had matured greatly. She did her best to set a perfect example for the Yamamura Branch Family, acting as she was supposed to in the presence of the main branch. However, she never let go of her emotional side, nor did she throw away her aunt's dispassionate personality. Though she constantly masked it behind her facade, her hydrophobia would always come to haunt her for the rest of her days. Powers and Abilities Ritsuki's speciality lies in the art of zanjutsu and [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Step Flash Step], combining them to devestating effect. She also relies on accuracy, speed, and agility rather than strength, making her a formidable opponent to contend with. Although far beyond the level of Captain, her skills are a threat to most Seated officers. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Although obviously not at the level of her parents, Ritsuki has shown herself to be a skilled zanjutsu. On the grounds and fear that she might kill her opponent if she releases her Zanpakuto, Ritsuki prefers to fight in her unreleased state, and has practiced heavily using only it as a fighting tool. Reflexes & Agility: As a Shinigami, Ritsuki's reflexes are pushed to the superhuman limit. Combined with her spiritual senses and her own body figure, she can completely evade attacks that she is aware of. Her instinct kicks in whenever she senses an attack behind her, and can usually barely avoid it in order to keep a possible wound from becoming fatal. Keen Intelligence: Although not a genius, Ritsuki does possess a high degree of intelligence and perception. Given enough time, she is able to deduce her opponent's attacks and movements, even more so when she hides herself from the enemy and is given more time to think. Despite anger at weakness and confidence at a seeming victory, she is intelligent enough to recognize equal or stronger opponents, whom she resents. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Close-quarters combat has been proven to be Ritsuki's highest skill set. Her fighting style is the karate art of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shotokan shotokan], a style that utilizes stability and powerful movements. Zanpakutō Netsuenerugii (熱膨張係数; lit Thermal Energy) resembles a katana with a classical circular guard, and a black, tiled hilt. *'Shikai:' The release incantation for Netsuenerugii is "Explode, Netsuenerugii (起爆; Kibaku, Netsuenerugii). In this state, it switches to the appearance of a black-bladed sword, the blade growing slightly in width. There are two prongs extending from the side. :Nenshou Hoshi (燃焼星; lit Burning Star): From her blade, Ritsuki unleashes a wave of fire, which can appear in three colors: red, orange, and blue. The latter two of the four are the hottest flames, and they can change color at her mind's whim. Furthermore, she is able to control these flames, from using them as both defensive and offensive measures, to forming creatures and objects out of them. One of its weaknesses is that the blue fires are extremely difficult to control, due to the intensity of the heat. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved. Category:Female Category:Shinigami